Story time with uncle spencer
by potterqueen86
Summary: Henry and Jack spend the night with uncle spencer.


** Story time with uncle Spencer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Criminal Minds** or The Christmas story.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a cold winter day and I was stuck at home . The team was out on a case but is stuck cause of a bad snow storm that is coming this way. They will not be back till it clears and that can be days. So here I am with a good book and a tall cup of coffee. As I was sitting there the phone rings. It was jack's school asking if I can pick him up cause he was being let out early and his aunt could not be reached. As I was getting ready to leave, my cell phone rang . It was Henry's school calling. They were calling to remind him that they were being let out early for the holidays. "yes thank you I will be there to get him in hour . I need to pick someone up first." Reid said. <strong>

**I got the boys and headed back to my place. When we got there it was starting to snow heavily . I tried to get Jessica on the phone to let her know that I had Jack. So I got the boys inside and up to my apartment. **

**As we got into the door my phone rang, it was Jessica. " I am snowed in at work and not able to get jack form you." Jessica said over the phone. " That's fine. Hocth gave me a go bag for him just in case he needed to stay over here. I can watch him till the roads are clear and the storm has passes." I told her. After I got off the phone with her I got the boys something to eat as a snack and help them with their homework . After that I set them in fount of the TV, with a kid friendly channel, so I can fix dinner for us. I got dinner out , after that I got the boys bath and ready for bed. As I get them into bed , my phone rings . It's Hotch**

**and JJ calling to say goodnight. I ask if they wish to listen with the boys while I read t'was the night be for Christmas. They agree .**

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.<br>The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.<strong>

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**  
><strong>While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.<strong>  
><strong>And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,<strong>

**Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
>I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.<br>Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
>Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.<strong>

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**  
><strong>Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.<strong>  
><strong>When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,<strong>  
><strong>But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.<strong>

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
>I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.<br>More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
>And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!<strong>

**"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!**  
><strong>On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!<strong>  
><strong>To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!<strong>  
><strong>Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"<strong>

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**  
><strong>When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.<strong>  
><strong>So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,<strong>  
><strong>With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.<strong>

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
>The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.<br>As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
>Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.<strong>

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**  
><strong>And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.<strong>  
><strong>A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,<strong>  
><strong>And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.<strong>

**His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!**  
><strong>His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!<strong>  
><strong>His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,<strong>  
><strong>And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.<strong>

**The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.<br>He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!<strong>

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**  
><strong>And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!<strong>  
><strong>A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,<strong>  
><strong>Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.<strong>

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.<br>And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!<strong>

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,**  
><strong>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<strong>

**But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
>"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" <strong>

**I finish the story and the boys were out cold for the night . I said good night to Hotch and JJ . With the boys down I got ready for bed myself and turned on the new to see when the storm will past. Looks like the storm will be done sometime tomorrow night. After that I lock up ,make shore everything is off and went to bed myself.**

** THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I know Christmas has come and gone but I needed to get this out. It was rolling around in my head.**


End file.
